Conventionally, fibrous substances, such as fiberglass, and foam bodies, such as urethane foam, have been used broadly as sound absorbing bodies (See Japanese Patent 3388681). Moreover, the typical method to increase the sound absorbing effect has been to increase the volume.
However, in the method of increasing the volume, as described above, there is a problem in terms of the effective utilization of space, because it is necessary to increase the volume of the sound absorbing body in order to obtain the sound absorbing effect.
The present invention focuses on the conventional problem, set forth above, and the object of the invention is to provide a more effective sound absorbing body, even if the volume remains the same.